I Have No Idea
by WritingIsMyDrug
Summary: I could hear the soft tones of mumbling voices drift from under the cracks of my door as I willed myself to not let it distract me from my purpose- to not wake up. I had been drifting in and out trying to hold on to the last threads of the dream that ...
1. Get Yourself a Girlfriend

**Rewriting a bit to continue the story hope you folks don't mind!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, NO MATTER HOW HOT I THINK SOME OF THEM ARE.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

I could hear the soft tones of mumbling voices drift from under the cracks of my door as I willed myself to not let it distract me from my purpose- to not wake up. I had been drifting in and out trying to hold on to the last threads of the dream that was running through my head but even as I try to grip it, it leaked like sand falling through the openings between my fingers as the world around me came into focus and I was staring at the horizontal wall of the purest white that hung above my bed.

Reawaking into my world that held little of my interest, I tried to again close my eyes to find the dream that had already been forgotten but seem as though it held some promise that intrigued and frustrated me to no end. Without any luck, I reopened my eyes to my living hell as I hear stomping, but at the same time dainty, footsteps as they came up the stairs and reached my door.

My door burst open with no warning, revealing my mother who was in an angry rage which means that my father got her mad and now we both would suffer the unbearable consequences. I sighed and sat up as my mother started to open her mouth to yell.

"Shikamaru, I have told time and time again! Get up and help your father do the chores! You are not going to spend your life lying around! The deer need to be fed and I want you two to clean the kitchen. And I want it _spotless!" _

"Troublesome." Was all I said as I stood to get dressed and finish my work as to not suffer more from her wrath, but before I even stood to my full height she was yelling again.

"And while you're at it you go get the groceries and for God sake go find yourself a girlfriend!"

"Tsh. Whatever woman, just leave me be,"

After doing all that my devil of mother could think to make me do, I finally was able to get away and ended up at one of my favorite places in my whole village; a secluded hill just on the edge of the eastern most boundary.

I laid down on the ground towards the top of the hill where the ground just barely began to slope and almost immediately fell into a slumber. My nap was soon disturbed by the same dream as before but again when I awoke and slowly blinked my eyes to the low afternoon sun the dream vanished. When I awoke I had noticed a change to the scent in the air. A new smell of lilacs was swirling around me. As I slightly lean my head towards the scent on my right, I saw another woman of demonic stature equal to if not more of that of my mother; Sabaku no Temari.

"Welcome back to the world Lazy-ass."

"What a horrible way to wake up." As my comment came out it was soon followed by Temari's large metal fan hitting me on the head.

"Oww! Damn troublesome woman." To that she didn't answer she seemed to be a little distracted at the moment staring off into the clouds when she ask me a question without looking at me and was come over with a hint of a blush.

"So… umm… What exactly were you dreaming about Nara?"

The question startled me a bit and I must have done something while I slept that had made her start to wonder and want to know what was happening in my dream. Most likely I had said something while sleeping and judging from her reaction it was probably something about her rather than embarrassing because if I did say something embarrassing there's no doubt she would have been making fun of me, not blushing. Of course figuring all this out did little but increase my desire to know exactly what I had been dreaming myself and sadly I didn't have an answer for her or me.

"Uh… well… I have no idea."

A smirk lightly touched her lips as she finally looked at me with her wonderfully teal eyes.

"You don't remember?" she laughed, "Why does that sound so much like you? Would you like to know what you were saying or rather mumbling through your oh so deep slumber? Or rather would you like to know exactly what you _did_?"

Okay, so if I was before I was dying to know what happen now and at her words a blush also crept on to my cheeks.

"Wha-wha-what..." I stuttered then controlling my anxiety I tried again. "What I did?" Not quite sure I wanted to know the answer. She was in fit of hysterical laughter at this.

"Yes. What you did. I found it quite interesting." Even as she said this the blush on her face increased as well.

I quickly grabbed her arms turning her to face me startled to find myself sitting up beside already but pushed the thought away.

"What was it that I did?"

She hesitated at this but then soon I watched her eyes droop ever so slightly and begin to glow with something that I never have seen before but was a mixture between desire, like when she plays against me in shogi and aims so hard to beat me, and an unnamed emotion I had not ever encountered clearly directed at me.

"It wound be easier to just show you." Temari told me in a huskier and lower voice then she had ever used before and I was soon hyperaware of how close our faces were and again how close our bodies sat as the rest of my mind blank.

She laid back onto the ground and pulled me on top of her to fast for me to resist.

"It was something like this." And in that instant the space between us was gone and I had no idea what was going on when it suddenly hit me. She was kissing me and I started to kiss her back. The moment felt like déjà vu even though I had never truly done it before.

As our lips broke apart and I took in a deep breath she spoke again in her same deep husky voice.

"That's defiantly better when you're actually awake." She said in a whisper as she started to giggle lightly.

As my breathing calmed down I realized I didn't know what to say but wanted nothing more than to feel this troublesome woman's lips moving against mine again.

"Again," I whispered then said it again with a little more power, "Again." And without even waiting for an answer I pressed my lips against hers with a new passion and desire I had never felt.

She kissed me back but started to giggle in the back of her throat. As we broke apart again she asked me, "Are you sure it's not too troublesome, Lazy-ass?"

And I again I had the same answer, "I have no idea"

She giggled again as we meet into another kiss slower than the rest but still just as passionate. I then laid down myself pulling her now on top of me and began to let instinct take over as I traced her bottom lip with my tongue and soon she was opening her mouth to me and I did the only thing that seemed to made sense I crept my tongue into her open mouth and battled my tongue with hers. After what had to be hours, we broke apart again.

"You know, Shikamaru. This is only the beginning."

"Is that a threat woman?"

"Yes. Yes it is and I bet you won't win." She said smugly.

"I bet I could prove you wrong."

"Ha. Shikamaru Nara, Lazy-ass of Konoha is going to take a challenge?"

"Maybe."

She laughed.

"Well first things first, when do I get to meet your parents Shika."

"You don't want to do that." I told her as I tried to save the world from the explosion of two demonic women getting together under one roof.

"So you're not up for the challenge?" She looked devious.

"I didn't say that."

"Well what I'm hearing is you ar-"

"No." I could see my own blood falling like rain already.

"Ok. Shikamaru I'll be there at seven." She started to leave and by the time I registered what she had said she was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

** Please review!**


	2. Getting Ready For The Girl

**OK. I'm back again:] I think I'm off to an ok start I guess… well I haven't got any **_**bad**_** reviews yet granted I did only get one, lol, who I'd totally like to thank for the short but sweet comment. It definitely improved my blah kind of day :] so my special thanks goes out to KiraUzamaki! I guess I've done my thankful deed for the holiday lol. Happy almost Thanksgiving everyone. Go stuff your faces! :p I know I will… ha ha ha.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! TRAGIC? YES, BUT TRUE. *SNIFFLE***

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"_Alright that had to be a dream. There is no possible logical way that I could have… kissed Temari. Of all people, no. And even if that was true… I wouldn't let her come to my house… tonight… to meet my parents... Oh fuck."_

I had come home an hour ago and I was still tracing my same steps that came around the room in repeating circles that could make any onlooker dizzy. I fact I was kind of dizzy but I don't think it was from the walking, although that could have contributed to the fact. All in all I had no idea what I was doing. What I mean is this… this thing, which I may have hallucinated, starting with … Temari is something I had never done before and the troublesome woman seemed to be burned into my brain so I couldn't shift my focus. Everything was a haze I didn't know what was really happening I just kind of… I don't even know! Some genius!

"Alright, Shikamaru. What's wrong?"

I jumped.

"DAD! Argh! You scared the shit out of me!" I staggered back and sat down on my bed when my knees found the edge.

My Father laughed standing in my bedroom doorway. "Sorry, Sorry. But do you want to tell me why you're digging a trench in the floor? Your mother is going to kill you."

"It's … it's nothing." I didn't know how to explain this really to myself much less my father.

"Ah, so it's about a woman."

I looked up at this with a look of surprise.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"Cause I had the same reaction the first time I kissed your mother. So tell me what going on maybe I can help." He had a gentle look on his face like he just knew something about the world that I didn't and I couldn't help but find myself jealous and want desperately to know that same knowledge.

"… Well it's kind of a long story…" I said with a little bit of a blush tingeing my cheeks.

"I think we have time I mean it's only six thirty."

My eyes snapped up at this as I remember the last words I heard that troublesome woman say before she left. Shit!

"No we don't! She's going to be here at seven to have dinner with us and meet you."

"Oh you invited her for dinner?" He seemed very surprised.

"It wasn't my idea." I said annoyed.

"So she's as troublesome as your mom." He laughed again and punched my arm. "Oh! Speaking of which you might want to warn her that we'll be having an extra guest for dinner." He continued walking down the hall to his room.

"Right. Shit." I sighed "How troublesome."

I walked downstairs to my mother, being as calm as I could be in my near panic state. I found her starting to cut some vegetables for dinner in the kitchen with her back facing me and she seemed to be in a good mood which would certainly help my situation.

"Hey, uh mom?"

"Yes, Shikamaru?" she said while turning to me thankfully leaving her knife on the counter as she wiped her hands off on her apron.

"Umm well, you see I kind of... invited someone over for dinner." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh? Is it Chouji or Ino? I need to know if I'm going to have to make enough to feed an army." She turned back to her work on the vegetables while she waited for my answer.

"No. Well actually... it's Temari"

I closed my eyes as I waited for her answer when I heard a high pitched squeal and felt someone leap onto be almost knocking me to the floor. As I opened my eyes my mother was giving me that biggest hug she could manage.

"Oh my! So it's finally happen. What time will she be here? I knew that girl would snag you it was only a matter of time. Oh I can't believe it my Shikamaru has a woman!"

She clapped her hands together and spun around, then looked up at me and asked one of her plentiful questions again.

"What time will she be here?" Her eyes seemed to be shining.

"Umm… well actually … seven."

Her eyes glanced at the clock above my head and her smile fell a little.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!" she spat out as she ran from the kitchen to her room. She emerged five minutes later in one of her casual but classy dresses with her hair and makeup touched up. She bee-lined her way to me while looking me up and down.

"Why haven't you changed?" she shouted.

I looked down at myself in my usual ninja garb and then back up into her eyes.

"This is fine." I said with out hesitation.

"Oh no it's not! Go to your room and don't come out until you look respectable. Now!"

"Fine, fine. Whatever." I sighed again. There wasn't anything wrong with what I was wearing.

As I ascended our staircase I heard my mother's yelling following me up the stairs but directed at my dad to wear something nice and to get off his ass because we didn't have time.

I changed into something a little more suitable at least by my standards, a blue button up shirt. As I finished changing I glance out the window and noticed an enticing figure walking up towards our door.

Temari had arrived and all hell wound break lose from the explosion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

**Please comment I would love to hear everyone's thoughts. Thanks ****so**** much for reading guys :]**


	3. The Troublesome Alliance

**Wow! Ok so reviews definitely making my day so far.** **Shuuketsu-tenshi****,** **I'd like to say thanks for the complement on the grammar and spelling but you'd probably have to thank all my grammar/ spelling crazed friends because whenever I accidentally use bad grammar they jump on me. Gah! Sadly that has been happening since 7****th**** grade but I still love them all to death. Although it is true I frequently ask myself why I hang with them. Of course they say the same about me. Lol.**

**L Boogie I'd also like to say thank you for the tips and the complement I totally know what you're talking about with Shikamaru be so OOC. I was trying to get a sense of this being new to him but I still agree. It was even bugging me while I was writing it but rest assured I will try to get him more in character in the future if I can! I'm here to learn people! Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! WAHHHHH! [Cries in a corner]**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Three very short and ominous knocks came from the door as I stood somewhat awkwardly on the top stair, half afraid that I was about to step into a death trap and half waiting in anticipation that my hypothesis of the world's end was coming true. I heard our door squeak open and my body move down the stairs without any incentive. When I reached the bottom half of the stairs I looked up towards the door.

Temari stood there, without her usual expression and without her ninja outfit, in a dress and if that wasn't surprising enough she actually seemed to have the faintest tones of makeup that made her already enticing eyes become even more hypnotic. She was blushing slightly and had a soft smile as she greeted my father. At the moment I truly had no idea who this woman was. She was acting as though she was Hinata. As soon as she saw me our eyes locked for a moment before she blushed even deeper and produce her oh so familiar scowl as she looked her self over.

The scowl was the only thing truly familiar and relief seemed to wash over me when I saw her true self coming trough the alien make up.

"What happen to you?" I told her smirking when I reached the floor right in front of her.

"Lets just say news travels fast and girl friends are vicious." She said looking ready to tear the fabric off herself.

"I'll bet. Women." At this she grab the front of my shirt pulling me to her level.

"What about women?" she snarled softly.

Suddenly my father started laughing and our heads snapped to him, both of us forgetting that he was even in the room.

"Well don't mind me. Go on Shikamaru answer her; I'll just be getting your mother." With that he left us at the doorway, chuckling all the way down the hall.

"Yeah, Shikamaru, answer me," Temari said, "What about women?"

I sighed but answered her none the less. "Women are all troublesome, I mean look at yo-"

I wasn't able to finish my sentence before her metal fan hit my head.

"Where the heck were you keeping that?" I asked her as tears stung at the corners of my eyes.

She grinned at this and said "Wouldn't you like to know." She then swung the offending object behind her head and walked off after my father.

I followed her through the kitchen door, still rubbing my head, thinking I may find out what had happen if I stuck close and watched her put the fan away. Unfortunately she kept the object dutifully at her side with no sign of putting it back so quickly. I went and sat down at the table waiting for my parents to enter, awaiting the impending doom that would soon engulf me.

As if on cue, my mother entered the kitchen with my father close behind.

"Oh hello dear!" my mother exclaimed upon seeing Temari, smiling abnormally big, "It's so good to meet you finally. I've seen you around the village snd heard a lot from my husband. You're the ambassador from Suna correct? Oh it's so good to have you here."

Both my father and I glanced at each other. I responded to my mother's out of character act.

"Who are you and what have you done to my mother?" she glared at me and my father smirked then began to talk to Temari in his calm way.

"I'm sorry. I know you and I have met but it seems my wife hasn't been formally introduced. This is Nara Yoshino."

"It's very nice to meet you. I'm Sabaku no Temari."

"Temari. That's a beautiful name dear."

"Thank you Mrs. Nara."

"Oh you're quite welcome."

"Temari I just have one question." Temari nodded to my father at this, "Why our lazy bum of a son?"

I sighed as my mother hit my dad on the top of the head with a random frying pan. Temari burst into a fit of laughter and pointed to my mom,

"I like you already Mrs. Nara," and as if to prove her point that they were two peas in a pod, she quickly swiped her fan across my head again.

"Oww! Hey!"

My mom joined into Temari's giggling as my father joined me at the table, still rather calm, and sat right across from me. I stared distrustingly at the new alliance that had formed in my kitchen. If I though they were bad separately…damn.

"Well I believe you've meet your match Shikamaru. She's quite something."

"Yeah, something." i said thinking of how fast this was happening and how there seemed no way out.

"You look like you're watching a time bomb about to go off."

"You could say that." I sighed and looked at my father, "You seem in an awfully good mood today, if fact I don't think I've ever heard you laugh this much."

"Maybe I am son."

"… Would you care to elaborate?"

"Yes."

"…"

While I waited to see if my father would show any sign of what was so great about his day, I began to hear some mumbling in the background. It started incomprehensible but I could hear the mention of my name followed by more mumbling and then laughter. How could this get worse?

"Dinner is ready!" Temari and my mother joined us at the table carrying plates of stake, vegetables, and mashed potatoes; one for each of us.

We all dug in as light conversation flitted around, the talk mostly between Temari and my mother with small interjections from me and my father here and there. It fell considerably above my expectations which did surprise me. After peacefully ending dinner we all retired to the living room. I rested on the couch, my mother in her favorite chair with Temari and my father in the middle of the room at the table setting up the shogi board.

"So is Temari any good at this, Shikamaru?" my father asked. I opened one of my closed eyes and looked at him but before I could even think about answering, Temari took the liberty of telling him herself.

"I have beaten Shikamaru."

"Once," I replied slightly annoyed at the memory.

"Twice." She countered.

"No, once. The one you're thinking about is the one that became a stalemate that doesn't constitute a win."

"Well even to come up to par with Shikamaru is amazing Temari. I can't wait to play you myself."

And with that they began their game and soon I dozed off into a light slumber that flickered in and out to the few voices around me. When I awoke the lights were out except for a small dwindling fire that rested in the hearth. My parents seemed to have gone as did Temari; at least I thought so until I felt a movement by me on the couch. I was slightly startled when I heard the strong voice from the growing shadows.

"You sure do love to sleep don't you Nara."

"Temari? What time is it?"

"11:30."

"Why are you still here? Where are my parents?"

"They went to bed about an hour or so ago. They told me that I could stay here if I wanted to. That is if you ever decided to vacate the couch."

"Oh. Uh… sorry."

"Why are you sorry? Now we can be alone."

The hairs on the back of my neck stood at this and I began to wonder when she started to have that effect on me. She brought her face close to mine again and all that was going through my head were repeats of the last time we were this close. Soon I was against her mouth again smelling the sweet lavender that followed her, softly caressing her lips with mine. I pulled away from her slowly relishing the feeling and trying to commit it to memory. I then look straight into her pools of teal that looked as if they could drown any man.

"So," I started "Who won the shogi game?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

**Ok guys do you think Shikamaru was at least a little better? I keep wanting to go back and make adjustments, repetitively. Ah! [Is resisting impulse] By the way steak, vegetables and mashed potatoes are my favorite dinner which is why I put it in there :]**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Comments always welcome! That way I don't feel like I'm talking to myself. :]**

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


	4. Words I Never Wanted To Hear

**All right so here comes chapter number 4 guys! I hope everyone enjoys it! **

**Is anyone else super tired today or is it just me? Lol ******

**Disclaimer: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF? NARUTO DOESN'T BELONG TO ME! *SIGH* SAD FACE.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Women. Never my strong suit, and never people I'd like to associate with. Still they all like to infiltrate my life even in the smallest of ways and now I was alone on my favorite hill with nothing to do that day but look at the sky. This was a prefect day for me, or it should be. That one troublesome woman had yet to leave my mind though she had physically left Konoha 3 days, 15 hours, 33 minutes, and 46 seconds ago… Not that I was counting. Different troublesome things kept repeating themselves over and over in my mind; I was still having difficulty comprehending that the whole thing had actually happened. Temari, of all people, Temari! I remembered the feeling of having my mind completely blank, I myself did nothing to make my mind achieve such a level and probably would have handled each situation with the troublesome woman differently had I been at my full mental capacity but I ached to have that feeling now. To be able to forget all the smirks that had fell upon her face, to forget the subtle curves of her figure that had been burned into my head the moment I watched her walk out the village gates. Damn her.

"…Shikamaru? Can you hear me in there? Huh. I think we lost him Naruto."

"HEY! WAKE UP YOU LAZY BASTARD!"

"UGH! I wasn't sleeping Naruto! Now will you shut up!"

"Sorry man! Maybe you should have responded to Chouji before then!"

"Yeah. Hum. Shikamaru are you ok?"

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind recently."

"Wait. Wait. You have had a lot on your mind? You? Ok, who are you? Where'd you put Shikamaru?"

"Calm down Naruto, everyone has off days. Speaking of days; where have you been Shikamaru? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Umm. Doing my duty as the ambassador from Suna's guide." The statement ended up sounding more like a question than a fact.

"… You were right Naruto. This is not Shikamaru."

"Ha ha, funny Chouji."

"Yeah, I thought so." He responded smirking. "So want to tell us what's really going on?"

"No, not particularly."

"AH! I KNOW IT'S PROBABLY ABOUT SOMETHING TROUBLESOME! LIKE …. HUMMM," Naruto took a moment to think then resumed his shouting, "LIKE A GIRL!!!!"

"Will you stop shouting we're right next to you, Naruto!?" I took a moment and began to rub my forehead, wondering how the most clueless guy in the village could have guessed that quickly that I was thinking of a woman. Am I that easy to read or I'm I as predictable as Ino? No, I was defiantly not as predictable as Ino, this idiot just got lucky.

"Oh right. Sorry."

"It's ok you're just being the usual Naruto. Ha ha ha. So anyway Shikamaru we were asked to come find you. Apparently the fifth Hokage is looking for you, she seemed kind of stressed." As Chouji said this he somehow pulled a bag of chips out of thin air and started his ever familiar munching.

"Yeah. She wasn't being her big mouthed, drinking, old self." Naruto looked overly worried for the old woman, but I don't think it could be anything that bad.

"Huh, so why is she looking for me?"

"We don't actually know, she said that the reason she needs you is classified information. But she said that you need to see her A.S.A.P."

"Ok. Well then I'll see you two later I guess." Lady Tsunade wanted to see me as soon as possible? Maybe this was worse than I thought. I headed for the Hokage tower jumping from roof to roof through the village, barely noticing where exactly I was, thinking of every possible scenario that could be the cause of why I was needed. I realized that I had arrived at the tower while in my thoughts and apprehensively made my way inside to her door. I knocked softly and heard a muttered, empty "Come in," from within the room. I entered and saw the woman sitting in her chair with her face in her hands not moving an inch. I cleared my throat slowly and she lifted her eyes the seemed heavy and sunken.

"Shikamaru," She said in a slightly horse voice, "Good, you're here. Sit down."

I walked to the front of her desk and sat in the hard wooden chair, I looked straight at her.

"I bet your wondering just exactly what is going on huh?" she tried to chuckle but it sounded strained. "All right, well, as you can probable tell, we have a bit of a situation."

"You've assumed correctly. So, what happened?" I asked calmly.

She sighed and then started "Well it seems that a shinobi of Suna has gone missing and presumed to be dead, killed by Konoha. The Sand village seems to be having some what of an uproar. Gaara can't even seem to calm them. I don't want distrust and incivility to happen in Konoha so I've decided to leave the village uninformed. We hope to settle the matter without alarming our village, but the way things have been going, so far it seems we're on a one way path to war." Another strained chuckle made its way through the end of her speech.

Something about what she had said stirred me, I couldn't figure it out.

"So, Shikamaru, as you are the ambassador to our village I'm asking you to take on a very dangerous mission. I need you to go to the sand village and try to salvage what is left of our relationship with the Sunagakure people. In order to do this you will have to go alone to show that you are not there to fight and to show you still have trust in the people. You will be facing the hatred of the Suna nation and must be on your guard at all times. In times of unrest there is no telling what may happen."

"I understand Lady Tsunade."

She took a relived sigh, "Thank you Shikamaru. No matter what happens I thank you for trying. You'll leave as soon as you can."

I stood and turned prepared to leave but stopped as I again felt something within me spin. I turned again to face Tsunade.

"Umm, one thing Lady Tsunade."

"What is it?"

"It seems kind of trivial for the Sand village to get angry over one shinobi death and to automatically think it's an ally." As I spoke to her she seemed to be anticipating my next question which only made me more worried that my slight speculation might be correct. "Who…" I took a deep breath then continued, "Who was it that was killed?"

She again looked at me with sadness in her eyes and then looked down at her desk and uttered words I never in my life wanted to hear.

"It was Sabaku no Temari."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok yeah again a little short [well actually it's like 1,160 words] but seriously what's a better ending than that? Answer: None. Well unless it's the very end cause that would just suck, but chapter ending, its awesome. Weird thing I just wrote a really sad chapter but I'm actually not so sad. In fact I'm ecstatic! Well anyway thanks for reading guys!**

**REVIEW please I really do appreciate them! ******


	5. A Trip To Suna and The Past

**Ok so reviews: I'm sorry if anyone is mad about Temari! I'm sorry! It's all a part of my plan…. That I'm making up as I go. But I do have an idea of where I'm going! I think…. **

**Disclaimer: I'M JUST GANNA GO CRY! STOP ASKING! I DON'T OWN NARUTO! I SWEAR!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I couldn't see; I couldn't breath. Suddenly my life had gone utterly black with no sign of returning. The only thing that ran through my mind was that one phrase, "It was Sabaku no Temari." No. No. NO! Why her? Why? Who was the person who choose her? It's not possible, she couldn't be killed, she … she was aggravatingly strong. My seemly black world then began to change as red infiltrated the edges and blurred within the abyss With the red, my eye sight seemed to return, I found myself in front of my Hokage again still within her office, her kneeing in front of me, seeing if I was alright. But now I had a raging desire burning through me to kill those who hurt her. Suddenly I felt a slap on the side of my face.

"Shikamaru? Are you with me?" The slap had made all of my hatred disappear but it was replaced by unbearable sadness and loneliness. Tears started to well in my eyes, and for the first time as a man I just let them fall. I didn't care that they were being seen. She was gone and so was my reason for living.

"Not her." I whispered to Tsunade, "Not her, Please anyone but her."

I was then caught in a warm embrace within Tsunade's arms.

"Shikamaru," She said as her voice also shook, "I know you love her, but do you really think this is how she would want you to be? Completely broken with nowhere to go? You know as well as I she'd be banging you on the head calling you lazy and telling you to get up and move forward."

Everything she was saying was true, but still the sadness that enveloped me was unrelenting, I couldn't do it. When did it come to this when had that woman dug so deeply within me that I couldn't remember what parts of me was actually mine anymore. When had it gotten to the point that I could stop my tears? Her face had vividly come back into my mind and I could see her scowl. She was telling me to stop it, to get off my ass and do something. Be a man, she told me starting to smirk. And as if she was really there, I did. I pulled back from the warmth of the hug and looked straight into Tsunade's eyes.

"Your right," I told her, "She wouldn't want me here like this. The least I can do now is… is help set things right between our villages." And it was true; Suna would be the only thing that would still tie me to my lost woman as troublesome as she may be. The tears on my face slowly began to dry as I walked from the office racing home to collect my things for my journey. I packed my essentials and began racing to the gates toward Suna at full speed all tears forgotten as her face wafted through my mind. My face returned to usual calm and emptiness, although the sadness from my terrible news remain within my eyes I was still able to look forward, keep going, just as long as I was getting closer to any connections I had to the troublesome women.

I leaped from tree to tree through the Konoha woods. There was only one thing that I regretted. That one thing was telling the troublesome woman how much she truly means to me; to tell her how much I love her, even now. To tell her that I can't bear to live without her. Several things seemed to be breaking in my mind, visions of a future and a family with Temari disappeared even though I never remembered them every being there before. One tear again slowly made it's way down my face but I quickly wiped it away, I realized immediately that I would never have that; that I couldn't ever have that. The only one I wanted that future with was gone and I couldn't get it back.

The forest got dark and I set up camp staring at the stars above me, I wondered if she could see me if she was really watching. As the thought flickered past in my head I said softly to the stars.

"Sabaku no Temari, I love you."

A slight smile came to my face as I though of how true those words were as tears welled lightly in my eyes. I could see her smirking back at me with a look that said 'I won.' She stuck out her tongue and walked back into the stars. As I watched her slowly melt away, I drifted off into sleep as she wondered throughout all my dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I arrived at the Suna gates two and a half days later. The guards bowed slightly but it seemed only because they were given orders to. A shinobi eyed me preciously and beckoned me forward. I came to stand in front of him.

"You are Nara Shikamaru from the Leaf village?" he asked.

"Yes."

He then grunted.

"Come with me then."

He led me straight to the Kazekage tower, and I was hit with a wave of memories. I held back my unmanly tears as I walked within the building towards Gaara's quarters. The shinobi knocked on the door and announced my presence. I walked in the room as the shinobi waited outside the doors. I surprised me to see that instead of Gaara, Kankuro sat in the Kazekage's seat.

"Nara."

"Kankuro. May I ask where The Kazekage is currently?"

"He's on a little mission he gave to himself apparently. He said I was in charge until he got back and left. No one's seen him since. I don't even know where he went. Well anyway I'm here to greet you. So hey, welcome to Suna again. Hasn't changed much since last time you've been here. You have the same quarters and everything too."

"All right, then I'll just head there and put my stuff down."

"Yeah, yeah just come back fast. I got to lay down the basics of what you'll be doing here and as soon as I do that I have my lunch break." He cracked a small smirk and then turned Gaara's chair to stare out the window as my signal to leave. I left the room and headed to the ambassador's residence that was next to the Hokage building on the left side, nestled between the large building and a pub that was used by most of the Sunagakure people.

As I opened the door and crossed the threshold I felt as though I was watching a movie I could see myself on the couch as she threw her fan onto my head multiple times trying to tell me that I couldn't spend my whole day just laying around and if I was late for that meeting in five minutes she'd cut me into pieces and serve me to her brothers on a platter. I closed the door and silently made my way to the bedroom I tossed my bag to the ground and sat on the bed. I fell back staring at the ceiling and let the held tears cascade from my eyes covering my face with my arm, trying to stop them but they were relentless and silently ran down my face as I began to hope against hope that this was just a nightmare and I'd be able to wake up and see her wonderfully evil smirk again dancing across her lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Alright, yes, Shikamaru is crying a lot but hey when people who are close to you die it hits you multiple times and you just can't help it. I've seen many a men cry and I never think anything less of them, so damn you if you think different!**

**REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND. I swear it's true. Go check your online resources. lol ;]**


	6. A Different Truth

**Hey there! Ok I love good reviews! :)This chapter is just for you guys. :)You make my life- sad right ha ha ha. :)**

**Sand-Jounin-Temari**** – I do see where you're coming from with the rushing. I know this is kind of an excuse, but well I think the reason why it is like that is because multiple fan fictions have been going through my head for like years now and I finally got the guts to try my hand at this. So having already somewhat knowing where I want to go with it I'm like forcing it to get there faster than I really should. I'm as impatient as the next person you know. lol. I'll try to be better in the future.**

**KiraUzamaki****- **** I feel like I should call you my faithful reviewer! Thanks for reading this since I started! And thanks for agreeing with me on men and their tears! It makes me happy. :)**

**Disclaimer: … DO YOU PEOPLE ENJOY MAKING OTHERS CRY? FOR GOSH (my friend would kill me if I said "God") SAKE! NARUTO ISN'T MINE!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I looked up into the clouds as they pasted over head, the view was suddenly obstructed by a shimmering gold and then teal eyes that stared as far as they could reach back into my head. I jumped up shaking my head holding up my upper body with my hands behind me.

"Temari" I reached out to grab her and yank her to me. She smiled when I went to do so, but as soon as my hand made contact with her skin she disappeared into nothing, slowly dissipating into sand that blew away in a new and strong wind. I sat even more shocked as I watch her go right before my eyes and the surrounding view began to change into utter blackness.

"NO! Temari!" I jumped up shooting straight up into a standing position when I looked around me realizing my position was atop my bed. The pain that hit me was even worse than the dream had been and I fell back onto my bed. Tears prickled the edge of my eyes but I now refused to let them fall. I saw the sun slowly beginning to rise over the horizon.

I remembered the conversation last night between Kankuro and I. It was rather long and irritating, but the message was clear, basically I would be the villages lackey and slave doing what ever I could do for the community of Suna with no pay. Well not direct pay from Suna, money would be funded to me from the Hokage and Konoha. Community service, somehow I didn't really think this would do much for our situation but I presumed that they may not know what else _to_ do.

I got up to shower and dress moving forward even when my body felt like just lazing about or succumbing to crying, both of which I knew would not help me now. I was making myself breakfast, when a sudden and insistent knocking came from my door.

Before answering I thought objectively, I needed to make the villagers believe that I trusted them. "Come in." I shouted toward the door hoping they'd take it as a sign of trust and not that I was just bigheaded thinking I could just beat them if they even tried to hurt me.

"Hey Nara, I came as quick as I could." Kankuro came in nonchalantly not even the slightest bit out of breath, "Gaara is back. He seems sort of angry too. As soon as he found out you were here he said to go get you and send you back."

My body froze and tensed. "Why are you so calm and quiet then." I asked slightly shaken.

"Would you want to have to rush back to an angry Gaara?"

So he'd rather shove Gaara's anger on me? I bit the piece of toast in my hand and bolted out the door towards the large tower next door. I got to his door and knocked slowly twice a cold 'Enter' came from the opposite side. I swallowed sharply wondering why I didn't just run away as soon as Kankuro told me of Gaara's rage. The door slowly swung open in front of me. The curtains were closed, no lights were lit and all I could see was the seemingly glowing light blue eyes of the Kazekage that didn't just look angry, they looked furious. Damn that Kankuro.

I bowed slightly afraid to take my eyes off of him, "Kazekage."

"Nara, Shikamaru," Gaara said looking straight back at me, "It's been a while since I've seen you with this much fear in your eyes just from my presence." He chuckled once that seemed just as strained as Tsunade's before, then added, "Will you turn on the lights there by the door Kankuro shut them of earlier, shouting something about dramatic effect and that an author of some sort told him to do it."

I flicked the light switch up and found that Gaara didn't look angry at all anymore in fact he look the slightest bit amused but there also seemed to be a bit of a lingering sorrow behind them. They also held something I'd never seen within his eyes before, hope. I couldn't tell what it was for or why, or better question how it got there. But it was tangled in his mixture of emotions, easily readable from his eyes.

I clear my throat and then spoke again a little more confident than before.

"You needed me, Kazekage?"

"Yes, there is something I need to discuss with you." The hope seemed to grow the slightest bit within him as he spoke. "This is something that will help both of our villages in our dispute and greatly improve my very contradicting emotions, not to mention many of those in Suna. This is a mission that I believe will be best suited for you, Shikamaru. Well you and anyone in Konoha I suppose but we're going to work with what is most convenient now unless you choose to decline the mission."

He seemed a small bit uncertain at that but look at me still with a burning hope that was starting to make me feel like if I tried this mission I may regret it. It seemed to be overly troublesome, not at all to my tastes.

"To tell you the truth Kazekage, it seems as though this mission will be extremely dangerous and I'm not that certain I'll be up to the challenge right now."

Gaara considered this a bit looking at me. Then spoke to me again.

"Maybe if I were to explain the whole mission first you would reconsider."

It was a statement that wasn't to be contradicted even though I doubted very much that he could say anything to get my go on this mission, I listen attentively none the less.

"Well you see, Nara,…" He paused getting up from his seat he looked out the window contemplating the scene before him of the slowly rising sun. After what seemed like an eternity he turned back toward me looking straight at me to finishing his earlier statement, "As you know I was out on a short mission I had assigned to myself it was in an effort, that was successful, to get information about something I'm sure you'll be quite interested in."

Something in his tone gave me the feeling that he may just have the right words to make me do this mission. It gave me a feeling that had me aching to know what he was going to say next. And in fact the words he said next made quite impact and I almost thought I was dreaming again when I heard him utter:

"I don't believe Temari is dead."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok shortest chapter yet (1,220 words), but it is ok. I actually think this one may be my favorite. Maybe cause it has a reference to me. Lol I don't know and I don't care. Ha ha ha.**

**(: REVIEWS MAKE PEOPLE HAPPY AND WHEN YOU MAKE PEOPLE HAPPY GOOD THINGS HAAPPEN TO YOU, SO PLEASE MAKE ME HAPPY! :)**


	7. What Happen To The Princess

**Welcome back to the chamber of horrors! Muh ha ha ha ha! Sorry, I'm trying to avoid Christmas currently… I'm a singer which means I start singing Christmas songs two months early. Oh joy. Then when the actual Christmas season comes I spend the time with my family that enjoys screaming at me! Exciting, right? Well this Christmas Eve wasn't as bad as always this year so I guess its ok. Well as they say the show must go on. So enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE! IF NARUTO WAS MINE I WOULDN'T BE COMPLETELY BROKE RIGHT NOW… I can't even get Christmas presents for my friends.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What?" I didn't dare let myself believe the words that just came out of Gaara's mouth. It couldn't be true. My mind was playing tricks on me. The thing I would want someone to say most had to be just an illusion.

"I said I don't believe Temari is dead Nara." He surveyed my reaction with quizzical eyes trying to decide on how I was taking the news. I could say nothing, I didn't know if I should believe it. How do you trust someone who's giving you what you want most? "Do you understand me Nara? My sister is not dead. For a genius, such as yourself, I wouldn't think you would have this tough of a time picking up the meaning of words."

Genius, ha. If I was a genius I could have avoided all of this, all the pain and suffering, the cloudiness of my mind how she took over it not leaving anything for me to hang onto, the happiness, and the craziness. With all the thoughts rushing to my head one emotion seemed frighteningly clear, anger. For the second time since I had got officially involved with Temari, red began to sizzle at the corners of my eyes. Nothing was clear and suddenly I found myself holding Gaara against the wall and just as quickly as I realized this I was flung backwards toward and then through the closed door by a thick wall of dense sand.

Gaara stepped forward and looked at me without the glare I expected but a small smirk and a touch of sympathy. "Come back after you get that out of your system." And with that a new door formed from the sand that had thrown me backwards. The red I saw hadn't faded a bit and I speed out of the tower, out of the village. I just kept running until it was dusk and I began to see the thin beginnings of the great Konohagakure forest that start about a little more than a half a day's walk from Suna.

I reached the forest and began tearing down every tree I saw before me with raw strength I didn't even know I possessed. Tears of anger were washing down my face but were soon replaced by those of relief. And incredibly large bolder seemed to be lifted from my stomach. Just the mere suspicion and belief of what Gaara had said had brought me back from all my despair bringing me nothing but hope.

"She's alive." Was I all I could say as I leaned up against one of the practically destroyed trees and looked up at the stars.

I was coming out of the darkness and started to see a bright shade of a mixture of red, orange, yellow and pink. I blinked and saw I was seeing the sun through my eye lids. My heart leaped, had it all been a dream? The small thought hit me like icicles through my heart when I realized that I had woken against one of the trees I had brutally mangled the night before. Happiness again swelled in my chest and I remembered that the reason for that happiness was Gaara's words about a mission. Before I could think I was rushing back to Suna to find the extent of the job, wanting to embark upon it as soon as possible.

I don't know how but I seemed to get back to Suna in record time tearing past the gates straight to the Kazekage tower. I found myself staring at Gaara's amused face in barley a few hours, or maybe I had imagined getting there so fast as my mind had been fairly preoccupied.

"What do I have to do?"

Gaara smirked and silently handed me a scroll.

"The details are there, you will be heading straight to the border between the hidden village of rain and the fire country. I suggest you move quickly you're already a day late." He turned around looking out over the village again as my grip tightened on the scroll and I flew out to my quarters. I packed the essentials and ran toward the gate, running past the guards that seem to be very confused with my leaving again, and directed my path straight to the hidden village of rain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(to the past)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The look on that idiot's face was completely priceless when I left Konoha. I still saw him looking like he was completely lost, his mouth slightly open and his eyes glazed over. They call that inexperienced pineapple head a genius, ha. I couldn't help but laugh as the image again infiltrated my head for the umpteenth time on my trip home. One more day, then I'll be home, free to day dream all I want. Focus. I told myself again not that it helped much it just reminded me of him watching the clouds go by from his favorite hill.

As that image pasted I heard a snapping sound of a breaking twig and leaves rustling. I was hyper aware of my surrounds now pushing all other thoughts from my head. I continued forward pretending I hadn't heard the snapping and rustle but listening for the slightest sound that I was being pursued. I heard a muffled tap against wood. Someone was following me now through the trees. By the sound of it about four ninja were quite close but there may have been more. The fourth seemed to be lagging a ways behind. There was no way I was getting out of an encounter not that I needed to I had a lot of skill on my side that was for sure though I was unaware of the strengths of those behind me.

'_Well one way to find out'_ I told myself coming to an immediate stop, rotating and throwing a gush of wind from my fan behind me. I felt the killer intent of the first three ninja spike impressively and move out of the way as my attack struck the trees around them. One of the quickly retaliated throwing a rain storm of kunai that I blocked quickly with my fan throwing another gust toward the source of the attack.

"Sabaku no Temari" I voice from behind me spoke. I went to turn only to find that a Kunai was already at my throat by the nin that was lagging behind. The other ninjas came out in the open, with head protectors wearing the sign of the leaf. I could tell immediately that they were not from the leaf village though they had the appearance of some of those I knew there. They held themselves in a completely different manner than their originals would have. For one Hyuga Neji was wearing a grin that would have better been placed on the face of Uzumaki Naruto. "There is no chance of escape. You're coming with us princess." With that blackness over took my vision as I felt myself fall toward the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok so add a bit from Temari's point of view. I wanted to explain a bit of what is happening to her to so I hope you liked it. Love to all! :)**

**I SCREAM! YOU SCREAM! WE ALL SCREAM FOR … REVIEWS! … (I THINK THAT WORKED BETTER IN MY HEAD…)**


	8. Delivering A Bad Message

**As always I was pleasantly surprised by my reviews :) I love you people.**

**Kristen Emily Tomberlin****- Your**** reviews totally made me laugh because I'm sitting there and thinking omg… this person has the same personality as me. :) At least I think so. I know if I like stories that much I'm usually jumping up and down in my seat but when I do review I try to contain myself, ha ha ha. Thanks so much for reading and thinking my story is so good. It totally made my day.**

**KiraUzamaki****- ****as always thanks for reading girl! XD **

**totaltheTERRIER****- Ok. Thanks for not saying this is fluff! Personally, though I do read fluff, I feel as though they don't have much substance or … reality? I not sure if that's the right word but to me nothing comes easy especially love and Shikamaru and Temari happen to be ninjas so that's also a part of their lives and romance. Romance is more than sweet words and kisses. Ha ha ha. Well now that I'm done with all my philosophy talk, thanks so much for the review I hope you continue to read. :)**

**firemageallanna****- ha ha ha ha. Fear not! Shika will kick lots of ninja "**" in the future. (Oh yes he will. *insert evil cackling here*)**

**Ok so I've decided to continue a little into Temari's view of the story so far but Shika will be taking over again once I'm able to explain the reason why Suna believes that Konoha is responsible for Temari's so called "death," which means I'll probably go into someone else's point of view because as you saw in last chapter Temari wasn't fooled by their appearances. ;) **

**Disclaimer: OK THIS IS JUST RIDICULOUS! NARUTO ISN'T FROM THE LIBRARY OF WritingIsMyDrug! GOSH!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Light murmurs caught my muffled attention as I began to rouse from the deeps of the darkness that had captured me. I felt myself open my eyes but they flickered feebly to clear the blurred darkness that refused to come into focus. The minute my eyes tried to grab any sort of light around them, the talking abruptly stopped. The darkness suddenly swirled and twisted a bit and when I finally looked up I saw I was in Konoha's high security prison. Or what was supposed to be.

"Sabaku no Temari." The face of Hyuga Hinata had come within my cell that, I realized, had me fully secured to the wall. The supposed Hyuga heiress walked with a slight hint of superiority, completely opposite from the way the shy girl usually acted especially around those she didn't know very well or Naruto. "I bet your wondering why we captured you Miss sand princess."

"No," I said spiting at her feet, "But I sure as hell want to know why you and your friends insist on trying to make me think that you are Konoha civilians when clearly you're imposters."

Her face had a brief look of shock cross her face.

"What did you think that I wouldn't know the faces and habits of those in a village that was not my own? Did you really think I'd be that stupid?"

"No," She said while the cell walls dissipated and her true form came into being, "_We _just figured that the _princess_ would think herself too superior to even need to notice." She scowled and turned her face which had finally come out of the shadow she was under giving me full view of her face.

I froze.

'No it couldn't be,' was all I could think as I looked onto her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx(again. back to the past)xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ugh"

"Will you stop that, you idiot! You're really getting on my nerves!"

"Well I can't help it! Why do we have to do something stupid like this just because we're genin?"

"Maybe cause you're always being a baby about it!" a tall girl with long brown hair that reached her butt snapped at the boy, acting high and mighty to him in an outfit that seemed better fit for a shorter girl that had actually grown in the chest area not in height. I was a dark maroon dress with a gold sash around her waist reaching more than a foot and a half above her knee.

"Kimiko, Hitoshi, you two are on a mission please act like it by remaining silent." The boy from the head of the group stated wearing a completely black outfit that covered most of his skin with a light brown belt looped around his shoulder and diagonally across his front that held two swords in place on his back as well as his ninja gear on his chest.

"You're not our sensei, Junichi!"

"Maybe not but I was asked to be the leader for this mission while Izanami sensei isn't here."

The two fighting genin grunted and continued forward behind their older, chuunin team mate.

"So…" Hitoshi said addressing Junichi, "Uhh… what exactly are we doing for this mission again?" He smiled a bit awkwardly while scratching the back of his neck. He was a young boy with short blond hair that dangled in front of his rounded, tan face. He wore a light blue, short sleeved shirt that had the sand village symbol in navy blue on its back along with a pair of pitch black pants with white stitching and a pair of ninja sandals strapped to his feet.

As Kimiko laugh at Hitoshi's stupidity, Junichi sighed and recited again for the 57th time, "We are to go into the wooded area at the edge of Suna to gather as many logs as we can carry back to the village in preparation for the return of Sabaku no Temari and an extremely important announcement to the village that will remain confidential until said time when…" Suddenly the chuunin stop causing the genin to almost crash into him.

He made a quick sign to the other two to remain silent and follow where he went. He dashed into the trees with the others in tow stopping abruptly upon seeing a foreign figure. As it approached, he discovered it was none other than the sand princess they were waiting for. Hitoshi noticed as well and made a move to say hello when Junichi stopped him just in time when he realized that she was not the only one approaching. Kimiko made her way over to the boys as silently as she could when to her surprise she heard a snap under her foot and jump at her own noise, brushing lightly into a near by bush. The team froze staring at each other not daring to move a muscle. It seemed as though nobody had noticed as Temari's pursuers past by them without a second look. They quickly followed and watched from a little ways off, the scene that unfolded; watching the Leaf ninja raise a kunai to the woman's throat.

Junichi knew that with only their small team of genin they would be no help to Temari here and he bolted straight back to the village to try and get help for her in time; believing that Temari would be able to hold her own at least for a little while until he returned. Kimiko and Hitoshi again followed in shock of what the saw, realizing the numbing fact that they could do nothing to help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"… Junichi took us to the scene but all that we found there were slight traces of blood and part of her torn clothing. With the rest of the evidence we believe that she is dead and the leaf shinobi intended to hide her body to make it look as though they are not at fault," a medical sand ninja angrily concluded his report to Gaara.

Gaara's face was blank when he quickly got up whispered that Kankuro was in charge in his absents while leaving quickly to the yells of the investigation team asking where in the hell he thought he was going.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ok! Finished with that chapter! Hope you guys like it. :] I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter so I'd really like feed back. Since today was a snow day at my school (Yeah!), I decided to go through all the chapters and fix any mistakes I may have miss, finding a little more than I expected but I hope people still understood what I meant in some places. Anyway thanks for reading.**

**PLEASE, I BEG YOU, JUST GIVE ME ONE REVIEW! (Yes, I do resort to begging!) Ha ha ha PLEASE!**


	9. A Shady Bar

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR….WritingIsMyDrug, HAPPY BRITHDAY TO ME! **

**Well if you haven't guessed yet, my birthday has been recently! YAY! Unfortunately, the week was midterms for my school and we only have school on one day, my birthday. Gah! So anyway sorry for the long delay! So much has going on for me like musical rehearsals, exams, dances, etc.**

**Reviews! :] :] They make me smile.**

**firemageallanna****- ****Hee hee hee. Patients, my dear, patients we're getting there! :D**

**KiraUzamaki****- ****:] :] :] thank you!!!!!!**

**Black Clouds of Thought****- I'm glad you're enjoying my work. :] please continue to read! **

**swordbunny4486****-**** Thanks so much for reviewing I hope you enjoy the rest. :]**

**All right! It's time to welcome our beloved Shikamaru back into the mix and see where this mission is heading! So without further adieu lets welcome chapter 9 of my first ever fanfiction! **

**Disclaimer: … [Please copy and paste from previous chapters]**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the second night in a row I felt the odd, but familiar, sensation of having been awaken by the suns rays fully beaming down on my eye lids causing me to see the multiple colors throughout them. I quickly opened my eyes and sat up straight adjusting to the fast movement I stood and began to retrieve my belongings slightly scattered around my sleeping area. I took one last glance around before taking off into the surrounding trees. Being a few hours from the village in the rain made me anxious but I had stop to plan my strategy and read the details in my scroll.

Gaara seemed to have been able to compile quite a bit of information in fact I wondered slightly of the reason why he didn't just complete the mission himself before returning and giving the assignment to me. My guesses were that he either realized the this mission was considerably time consuming and would have kept him away from sand leaving them without their Kazekage which could prove to be disastrous or that he wanted a reason to redeem the leaf village in the sand village's eyes. Temari also seemed to be in no immediate danger, at least any that she couldn't handle. The only thing that wasn't known was Temari's exact location which according to the scroll had been changing quite frequently.

So first thing is first, I needed to gather the unknown in formation and the best place to do that is, you probably guess it, shady cliché bars and of course these spots are everywhere, there is at least one every 5 square miles. The "bad" guys always have the information you need in these kinds of situations, it's sad but true. So following this line of thought I traveled towards the village and was surprisingly able to sneak in quite easily for a ninja village.

I took a quick scan of the area looking for the worst part of town while trying to blend in to the crowds walking through the streets. I soon found what I was looking for by following a thug traveling down an alley. The bar stood tall and proud but just outside its doors stood some drug induced men leaning on the wall and each other whistling at any woman to pass and mumbling incoherent thoughts in communication to which each would respond with their own just as jumbled comment.

I avoided eye contact keeping my head up straight, staring down the door. I opened the door having to use a little more force than one might think necessary to cause the door to swing from its rusted hinges into the building. The stale smell of alcohol instantly overcame my senses and I felt as though I could get drunk on the air that barely shifted throughout the bar.

Spotting an empty booth that was in a way, hidden but at the same time close to a large portion of the customers, I swiftly slid in, settling myself and ordering some sake from the bartender. I leaned back an closed my eyes using my ears ten fold to catch anything I could that might give me a lead to the sand princess.

"… knew who I was and I just laughed at the look on her face. It was hilarious, as if she was looking into a mirror that was talking to her! She hasn't changed much since I last saw her."

A woman in the booth just behind mine seemed to be dominating the conversation in the group causing small comments from those around her and laughter at the expense of some woman she didn't seem to fond of. I listened to the meaningless story for hours hearing one thing repeated over and over before I decided that it wouldn't be wise to stay there much longer or risk rousing suspicion. I slowly shifted from my booth and quickly finish off what was left of my second sake leaving bills under the glass, exiting as quietly as I came.

In the time I wasted in the darkness of the bar the day had rested and matched the inside of the building in color, slightly beating it in its frigidness. I felt slight shivers go down my spine as I tried to find a place to stay for the night. Coming upon a small hotel, I walked in and blinked rapidly at the bright lights that shattered the core of the night in seconds. When I regained my focus I walk to the desk quickly asking for a room. After paying a fair price got to my room and collapsed on my bed barely after I got my bag off my back and on to the desk in the corner. Sleep hit me quickly and I was knocked out as if I was instantly hit with a ton of bricks. My last coherent thought was of my desire to find Temari as fast as possible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke with a start and sat up straight and flush to the walls taking in a deep breathe wiping the small beads cold sweat that ran down my face. Images flashed before my eyes before becoming completely lost and I suddenly forgot the reason for my unrest. The sun was just starting to rise and peak through the windows; I dressed after a quick shower and left the hotel still in search of the same information heading for the bar I found hoping that different people would past through today and give me the information I needed.

Sadly, days went by and I heard nothing. I found other bars and tried to listen there to but only heard minuscule and meaningless tidbits about the scandals going on with the village's youths. I created a small cycle through each of the bars I found and ended up at the first one I had gone to for the third time only to see the same useless woman from my first visit.

Scowling, I made my way to the booth that I had taken before and again kept my ears open. Earlier than I usually would have I got up to leave, paying for my drink before walking to the exit while the woman jabbered on.

"… and the girl thinks she's so high and mighty! 'Look at me, I'm Temari! My brother is a sand demon!' Ha. Her brother may be some thing but she's nothing but an insignificant flea!"

I froze with my hand holding the half open door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**YAY! That was fun! I'm going to go eat cake now see you guys!**

**REVIEWS ARE MY ONLY FRIENDS. PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME LONELY AND FRIENDLESS!**


	10. Red Anger Xx long author note as well xX

**Hey guys, I'm just going to take a minute of your time to explain what's been happening while I've been MIA. First I'd like to say sorry to everyone because I took so long to update. **

**Well, let's just say this isn't the best year of my life. I've been extremely tired from the recent musical I had participated in that ended last weekend and from lack of sleep for the past few weeks. Two weeks before the show my only grandfather passed away. He was a great man that always had to stand on his own to feet even if it killed him. My relationship with my grandfather wasn't one of lengthy conversations but more of comfortable silences and crossword puzzles. He passing has cause an enormous impact on not only me but every one of my 22 cousins, 14 aunts and uncles, hundreds of more distantly related family and friends. Lately, because of this, I've found myself in the second depression of my life. The things people say are effecting me way beyond they should, even those from friends. So, until I can figure some things out I'm going to go against my policy and ask please for people to keep comments as light as possible, easy on the criticism; don't remove it just say it gently, please. I'm scared right now for myself and everyone around me. Also I ask you not to say sorry or some response to this like that, this is just something I want to say to get off my chest and to give you guys some sort of an explanation. You're not at fault.**

**Thank you guys so much for continuing to read, sorry about the wait. **

**Reviews: (note the rest of this author note was written quite a while ago when I had first gotten the reviews. I kept them because I said what I said for a reason. It was my initially reaction and currently I'm not in the same frame of mind.)**

**Ikunasu**** – Thanks for the review! Ok first, I apologize for the misuse of 'complement.' You are right! I'll fix that if I can. Actually I feel kind of stupid about that because it was about me having good spelling and grammar. Go figure. Lol Second, actually I do know that Shikamaru's father is named Shikaku but if you look on here under the list of characters, someone made the mistake of using Shikato so I figured I'd use the one from this site. (btw don't check it's not true currently, the site corrected it so I will be changing that for the previous and future chapters) If it bother's you by all means I'll change it. I have no problem using either one. :] Thanks for reading!**

**HinaStar-The007**** – Yes! As far as it **_**seems**_** to be hard to believe this is only my first fanfiction! I'm still so amazed at the pleasant reviews. :]**

**KiraUzamaki**** – As always, I thank you!**

**firemageallanna**** – You shall see my dear. [I'm excitedinessful and yes I just made that word up]**

**Disclaimer: [Stares and walks away] (In case you don't get it that means 'No I don't own Naruto')**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I could feel red again bursting in waves through my body it took all my strength to keep walking through the door with just that momentary pause. The door swung shut behind me as I froze again, then slowly leaned against the wall next to it and sunk to the floor. I couldn't believe what I heard. I was convinced I had only heard what I wanted to after waiting so long to find evidence of where they were keeping her. Then I did something that I myself could not have predicted I would do in a million years during this moment. I laughed; the boiling anger vanished for a second as a strange relief washed over me.

Even though I had logically convinced myself that Temari had to be fine because of Gaara's reaction, my body had a mind of it's own. It had tied itself up in fear and worry that just hearing her name had quenched. Then I remembered the girl's words, that were in her rambling that I had earlier dismissed as a small fight between rivaling females. '_Ha ha ha, she'll be sore for months, no years once I'm through with her. Which will be quite a while; I'm not done watching her dangle yet.'_

The statement sent a flare through my veins again but I held myself where I was trying to think rationally. Those words also said something a little bit hopeful, Temari had time. Though obviously she was being tortured but I tried to focus on the fact that she wouldn't be killed before I got to her. While I was trying to calm myself, the door opened again almost slamming straight into me, not that anyone took any mind as they continued to walk unbrokenly forward. I saw it was the woman saying quick goodbyes and heading of alone in the opposite direction.

My body began to react before my mind. I fond myself tailing her with all the fury pouring through me, wanting to strangle her but my mind told my body that if we were careful and did this right you could follow her straight to Temari. The fury soften at the thought, though still raged. Even so the softening cleared my head letting me focus intently, putting together scenarios on what would come and what was the best plan of immediate action since I knew I could not wait.

Soon the woman came to a building, quickly unlocking the door and stepping inside intently checking her surroundings, missing me as I manipulated my chakra and the shadow into my concealment. The building was tall and wide, looking slightly tattered. The shape suggested that it was an older prison that was no longer in use and left abandoned. I knew she was here, somehow I could feel it though I can really explain it, as I said I just felt it. So I followed that feeling and found a way into the building.

It took me down, farther than a prison should be under ground through small halls and path ways as the feeling continuously go stronger there was no light. It was deathly silent, and the faint tinted scent of freshly turned dirt was in the air. I was feeling my ways through the small path when I suddenly saw a small light ahead of me in the form of a lit candle moving slowly onward. Stealthily, I followed behind when the light disappeared behind a corner. I slowly got closer when I heard the dull thump of something hitting the ground, hard.

Hearing a small grunt; I somehow knowing who it belonged to. My creeping became faster and hurried as I reached the corner where I could see faint light reflecting onto the wall. Peeking into the room I saw the woman standing over a dirty and tattered girl that I at first didn't recognized until she spoke.

"Well, well your back already, Kagura?" Her voice was gruff and tired cutting through me like a knife as I saw my Temari in once piece but badly beaten and tied. Red over took my vision only this time I knew and saw everything I was doing as I lunged from the corner at the woman causing Temari's eyes to widen upon my appearance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A little short (715 words) but again I wanted to end it in a certain place, I hope you enjoy it. **

**Please review.**


	11. Finally

**Welcome back. The terror begins again. Alright guys I'd just like you to know I'm back from my dark corner of emosity. (Yes, I just made that word up) Ok, currently I'm back to excepting any and all reviews you want to send a me, in fact a implore you to, the good and bad! I'm defiantly up to in now, give me your worst. Well I guess I shouldn't say that I'm 'back' cause in more than one way I know I've changed but still I'm ready to face the world again, with a bright smile and the will to work for my happy ending. Thanks guys for reading, it brings me joy. :]**

**Reviews: **

**Curtis Zidane Ziraa****- Thank you, I enjoy hugs. Preferably free hugs. :] I appreciate your concern very much; I have had help from friends and family. I never would have gotten through the funeral without them. Each of my three closest friends came each night of the wake to comfort me and then one of them treated me after the funeral to Fugi Grill to a meal that cost over 100 dollars in sushi and sashimi. God I love her so much for that! Ha! They've given me patients and I love them for it, they are all the help I need and know just what to say in crisis. :]**

**KiraUzamaki**** – Yes, my family is quite big. I don't even know if I counted right, I think I missed some… Well I know all they're names and that's what counts ha ha ha. I think I forgot to mention that most of my cousins are married too. :]**

**firemageallanna****- [Giggles evilly while taking the black fox into her lap, saying as she begins to stroke its extremely soft fur-] "And it begins."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the godliness that is the Naruto manga.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Too slowly I watched the woman's eyes follow Temari's gaze but never finding where they landed as I punched her down swiftly following with a kick that sent her into the opposite wall causing it to split and create a depression that fit her form. Not stopping as the anger continued to rage and consume me burning the oxygen in my lungs that I easily refilled in fast fluid movements, I reached for my kunai grabbing two in each hand and using as much force as I could muster I threw them at 'Kagura.'

I heard the sound of metal hitting metal telling me that my target had avoided my attack. I picked up Temari from the ground and backed toward the wall, putting her down as foreign kunai impaled themselves in the ground that we had previously occupied. I held an extra kunai in front of me in defense trying to find her location in the now dust filled room that was beginning to crumble from the force that she had hit the wall with. In the back of my mind I tried to survey the damage to find the most stable point to make sure I could keep Temari in the safest location.

My though process was cut short as I saw her emerge from the clouds throwing more projectiles towards me I blocked them then quickly decided that the safest place for Temari was in the corner that connected to the hall, I shifted her there hastily then turned back towards the room prepare to finish the girl. I still hadn't registered that I voice was calling my name, repeatedly in the last few moments of action. All I could hear was the fury that nipped at the edges of my mind, blinding me.

I heard a shift in the air as more projectiles flew past, I jump but felt one pierce my chest, dangerously close to many important organs. I gasped; the wind was knocked out of me. Ignoring the pain, I ran straight towards where the offending object had come from leaving in protruding from my chest. She jumped and maneuvered out of my way but I followed throwing my own tools back at her. I kept seeing the mistakes she was making, especially when fighting someone of my techniques. I could have easily taken over her movements multiple times but I chose not to. With what I had been through that wouldn't be stratifying enough, I wanted to strangle the life out of her with my own real hands.

My hand came into contact with her throat as I threw her down to the floor. I didn't stop, I began to beat her. I never stopped to think of what was gentlemanly this time, I didn't care that she was a woman, she had hurt MY woman. I bashed her repeatedly, hearing bones crack everywhere my fist touched. I didn't stop when I knew she was dead, when she didn't flail her arms. I keep going until tears had sprawled down my face and blurred my vision. I then realized the state off the room seeing that it was on the verge of collapse the dirt ready to fill the void hole. I finally heard a screeching yell reach my ears, one that was shouting my name. I ran towards it, leaving the unrecognizable corpse to be buried by the rubble.

I reached Temari see her still helplessly tied up and angrily glaring up from her position. Disregarding that for the moment, I grabbed the candle that was above Temari, about to fall from its perch, then her and sprinted back the way I came, not thinking and letting the adrenaline take over until to fast I realized we where in the safety of the woods somehow out side the village.

"Untie me Lazy-ass!" was called from over my shoulder.

Letting her down gently against a tree I quickly cut her restraints only to have her use her newly freed appendages to punch me back onto the ground. I hadn't hurt as much as it would have if she had been in full strength. In fact, it would have barely pushed me back had in not been for the surprise of having her attack me.

"Don't you ever ignore me again," She stated menacingly before falling on top of me and pressing her bruised lips to mine bring electricity with it. "I missed you." She whispered after retreating into a sitting position.

I followed her up. "You don't know how much more I've missed you," I said pulling her weak body to me and capturing her into a careful and gentle kiss that held bottled passion that glowed like embers.

Again, I felt the all too familiar and womanly sensation of a tear escaping from my eye and falling onto Temari's palm that currently rested on my chin. She giggled softly.

"Crybaby," was all she said before kissing me again.

We began to hear unrest coming from the village causing us to break our kiss. I stood, we needed to leave. We weren't safe yet. I looked at Temari as she still struggled to stand up. Helping her I placed her back on my back before once again taking off ignoring her arguments about being able to walk on her own and not needing to be taken care of.

I didn't stop until nightfall, knowing that we had half a day's trip to Suna from where they were. Temari had succumbed to the weakened state of her body falling into unconsciousness on the hours he had run. I looked over her injuries seeing big bruises and a cut on her lip but nothing that needed immediate care thankfully.

She was alive. I could see it in the slight rise and fall of her chest; I could see it in the slight pink that still held in her cheeks. After making sure everything was safe for the moment, I set up a few traps before returning to Temari, holding her close and falling into a light sleep against her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Awesome. Honestly I'm not so sure how the fight scene came out, I'm not really one to get that into the fights (but think they hold great significants), so I haven't really studied them much. Well I hope it wasn't too bad. It was my first one! **

**(Imagine me talking all **_**slow**_** and **_**cool**_**.) REVIEWS ARE COOL AND YOU KNOW IF YOU WERE TO MAKE ONE, WELL, THAT BE PRETTY COOL TOO. YOU KNOW, IF YOU WANTED TO OR SOMETHING… PLEASE?**


	12. Uncharacteristic

**I'm alive! Sorry I've been so MIA guys! You have know idea the last few months I've been having, tests, concerts, friends ( Who like to be that annoying couple that don't understand when things are suppose to be a group thing and not a date), and well lets just say a lot more. :p Good news: there are 3 days left of school for me. Bad news: then the exams start. Oh joy! I'm not sure if I mentioned this since it happen a while ago but I broke up with my boyfriend, who was, is and shall remain just my best guy friend :]. So I'm single… while the rest of my friends [except my favorite short one] have significant others. *sigh* This is sometimes depressing. Well anyway I'll stop talking since you guys have been waiting for this for waaaaaayyyyyy to long! **

**Reviews:**

**KiraUzamaki****: Ha ha ha! I don't mind that it was a little late, I completely understand… obviously. Lol :]**

**firemageallanna****: Hush you! Sorry for the wait! And I'm glad you liked it. :]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or a boyfriend or a life or… well, you get it.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This was the weirdest thing I think I ever saw in my life. I glance up again after rubbing my eyes a second time in disbelief. Yes, yes this was defiantly weird. I couldn't believe what I was seeing as it seemed so implausible, yet, here it was right in front of me.

Temari and I had gotten back to Suna two day and a half ago, which is another time that I saw the weird scene. Temari had somehow acquired a gentle expression and had hugged both of her brothers who also looked nice and not murderous for once in their lives. This fact kind of scared me until they saw me and then grunted in unison and returning to their expressionless ninja faces, all three of them.

Anyway things had been ok the last few days. I was stuck to Temari like glue as she slowly started training to regain back her strength by, I might add, pushing herself a little to hard as demonstrated now in this weird [how many times will this word reoccur in my head?] and uncharacteristic act.

Temari was standing in the kitchen. Ok that doesn't sound so strange but it was more than that. She was cooking, which wasn't that odd either. It was just the getup she was wearing that was so strange, not to mention her smile that was only interrupted when she move slightly the wrong way and agitated one of her bruises on her midsection causing a wince to occur in her features. The getup, it was… well… normal, just not for Sabaku no Temari. She was wearing a short white dress, strapless, a small half apron of checkered red tied to her waist. She was wearing jewelry too, sparkling earrings and a necklace. Her hair was done differently too, down with curls swirling throughout it, somehow causing her hair to look even lighter than normal. See, it was ordinary… for a western housewife.

I had been staring at her in disbelief for at least ten minutes in the doorway and I was still unnoticed as she busied herself with her lunch of rice, shrimp, snow peas, and soy sauce which smelled delicious by the way.

Finally I cleared my throat and saw her jump and the turn her head toward me. Her look of surprise quickly became a smirk as a light blush touched her cheeks and she finished putting the food on the plate she was holding and then turned toward me fully.

"What are you wearing?" I said suddenly as the thought past through my head.

"What you don't like it? I thought I looked rather nice."

"It's fine but why are you wearing it exactly?" I ask utterly confused and slightly dazed as I my eyes traveled the line of her tan legs that looked completely healthy compared to her stomach and a bit of one of her wrists.

"Oh come on you're the smart one you can't figure it out?" I shook my head from side to side once slowly continuing ogling her legs. She sighed. "What's today?" she asked.

"Saturday?"

"Yes, Shikamaru I got all dressed up just because it's Saturday." She replied sarcastically. And stared waiting for another answer before angrily sighing once more. "Trust Shikamaru Nara to forget his own birthday." She muttered as she tried to control her anger.

I paused. "You did this because its my birthday?... Why didn't you just buy me something and be done with it, you didn't have to force yourself so shortly after what happen. I don't really ca-"

She cut me off by yanking my collar and making our faces eye level to each other before hissing. "Listen. You were the one that wouldn't let me leave the house for more than a minute the last few days. You were the one that didn't inform me that it was going to be your birthday today; I had to find out from my brother late last night. So no, I couldn't just go get you a gift. Also I'm fine! I don't need you helping me every to seconds I'm not that weak! I wanted to do this so just suck it up and enjoy it Lazy-ass! This is your present, a day with me, doing what you want me to do and not getting mad at you for bossing me around!" She ranted. By the end of her long monologue she was breathing heavily in me face, then she let go and turn back to the food grabbing the dishes and roughly placing them on the table. "So sit down, lunch is served!"

I sighed and sat down, "I didn't tell you cause it's not a big deal when you were just though being kidnapped so I-"

Again I was cut off. "Shikamaru things like that happen all the time! It should just make you realize that you should live life better so you don't miss anything! I'm not just going to sit back and neglect the things going on around me. Now eat before I stuff the food down your throat!"

I sat in silence for a moment thinking of what she said before starting to eat the food in front of me. After a few bites I spoke again, "Fine, your right I wouldn't want that either for you. I'm sorry."

She looked up at me from her own food before swallowing. "Good."

I nodded and continued to eat with her before I realized something. "What exactly is my present again?" I said smirking, "I get to order you around?"

She nodded before looking at me and seeing my smirk and smirked back. "And I won't, or I'll try not to, get mad at you for it."

By now my face had broke into and outright grin. "Then I think I have a few ideas for you then. But I have one question."

"What's that?" she asked

"Can I rain check until we get back to Konoha?"

She nodded quickly before stopping to ask, "Wait, why?" Her eyes narrowed at me.

"No reason." If possible my smile got bigger at the scowl on her face. Wait, me smiling? I guess Temari wasn't the only one doing uncharacteristic things today.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Hee hee! Fun, I like it! Btw this chapter is 1039 words! I'm proud. I wonder where I'm heading now. [I seriously don't know] Anyway, bah-bye until next time! **

**REVIEW? DOES ANYONE HAVE A SPARE REVIEW? PLEASE? I HAVE COOKIES!**


	13. Normal

**GAHHH! Life hates me! Well I don't know if it really does but hey it has its hate filled moments. Well all that's happened lately is that I had alcohol for the first time in my life and got slightly tipsy on three wine coolers… yeah we're just ganna leave it at that and I'm never drinking again. [that's such a lie] Other than that I don't have much to ramble about here so hope you like the chapter! :]**

**Reviews:**

**Xsusanox****: Yes, I think it'll be interesting too. I can't wait to find out what I'm going to write!... because I still don't know…**

**Miss T Hyuga****: Hey good idea! Maybe, maybe I'll think about it. **

**firemageallanna****: Pervert! Ha, ha don't worry I was thinking ALL about that too while writing it. [Evilly smirks and stares down at cute fox that is looking all adorably back at her.]**

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE! [SAD FACE]**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Tell me."

"No."

"… pl…plea…oh damn it all forget it!" Temari shrieked and walked out of the kitchen where I was currently munching on a carrot.

I began to chuckle at her, Temari had been asking my the same question for five hours trying to get me to tell her what I had planned and every time it got to the point where she was about to beg, with the small word of 'please', she'd damn the world and leave before returning not ten minutes later. Of course my chuckling got her attention and this time she walked right back in glaring frigidly.

"Don't. You. Dare." She stated pointedly, as she bee lined toward me.

"What am I daring exactly?" I drawled with a yawn before biting my carrot again.

She paused, staring at me with a small smirk slowly gracing her features.

"What?" I said after a short pause.

"Nothing, just, well I guess there is a reason your name is 'Shika…maru.'" She turned on her heal to leave again, giggling before looking back to say, "Later 'deer.'"

I looked down at the carrot in my hand and sighed before placing on the counter and walking back towards my room. "Troublesome woman," I muttered.

I opened my door, looking at the small bag that held my belongings for our trip back to Konoha tonight. Temari was to be my escort home while also reporting to the Hokage about my mission and to discuss some matters between Suna and Konoha as well. I quickly scanned my room once more looking for anymore of my belongings that I might have missed or forgotten, unlikely as it may be with the few objects I had brought.

"Nara! Ok that's it your going to tell me right now what the hell your planning to make me do because I don't care anymore if it's for your birthday! So help me Nara I'll kick you're a-"

I cut of her rant with my hand on her mouth. "You're going to have to wait," I whisper, bring my hot breath to her ear watching her try to hide a shiver. "I'm not going to make you do something… too bad. Just something I can enjoy."

Roughly, Temari pushed me back until I toppled onto the bed. "God Nara, I didn't know you were such a tease." Then she stuck out her tongue angrily before leaving while calling down the hall, "We leave in 15 minutes. Meet me at the front gate and don't be late Lazy-ass."

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered, deciding to take a quick power nap for the journey home. Three days alone with Temari as she terrorizes me for answers. Great. Stupendous. I drifted off to sleep still awkwardly hanging of my bed with her childish tongue move playing in my head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"NARA! You stupid jerk!" I heard as I roused from my nap only to feel a blow on my head, so much for ninja skills.

"I was here not 20 minutes ago and you decide 15 minutes before we leave that it's a good time to take a nap?!"

I got up and picked up my bag before walking out the door straight past Temari as she glared before following.

"Nara, don't just walk away from me you unbelievable ass! Did I not tell you specifically 15 minutes?! And to not be late?!"

I didn't respond as I continued to walk, listening to her rant and ask rhetorical questions repeatedly, not even waiting for a response. Finally after we had past the gate and made it to the tree line, after she had hit me a few times over the head as well, I spoke.

"Temari, give it a rest you can't change the past now and your yelling is doing nothing but giving away our position at this point. Just calm down."

She hit me again upside the head, "Fine I'll shut up for now but I swear to God Shikamaru if you do something as stupid as that again, I won't be as forgiving."

I sighed "Troublesome woman."

"What was that?" She snapped back.

"Nothing." I said before smirking at a thought that crossed my mind. "Temari?"

"What?" she replied harshly.

I quickly leant down and kissed her full on the mouth before turning to walk forward past where she had froze on the path for a short instant.

"Damn it, Nara!"

'_As least she's back to normal, now.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**736 words. I think I might end this story there. What do you guys think? I'm not sure how much farther I can take this really without it going down the gutter in more than one sense. I really want to keep this teen rated and I might go some very dirty places should I continue… :] Anyway tell me what you think. I'll go on if you guys think I should! **

**REVIEWS THERE AWESOME AND REALLY INSPIRING! SO PLEASE GIVE ME SOME INSPIRATION! :]**


End file.
